Ramblings
by Steel
Summary: Just a short story.
1. Ramblings

Just thought I'd finally give it a shot. I know it's short, but my mind only works in spurts. lol… Hope it's not too bad.

Thanks to Chameleon, who inspired the title.

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Ramblings**

-

The power had gone out, again.

This was the third time this week due to the construction going on just down the street from Special Agent Starling's new residence. Another mini mall, 'just what we need' she thought. 'Everyone should have a 24 hour nail salon within walking distance of their home.'

Clarice had been listening to the radio, just relaxing after a rather boring day at work. The Bureau no longer held her interest, and had not, ever since that night a year ago on the Chesapeake, but for now, it did pay the bills.

As Clarice sat in her dark living room, she finally decided to light some candles. She grabbed a flashlight and began to rummage through her desk for some matches when she came across the letters. She just stared at them for a moment before picking them up. There were at least a dozen, and a few of them were six or seven pages long. They were just ramblings really, something she did to pass the time, or that's what she had told herself. She hadn't written any new ones for about six months now and had all but forgotten about the ones she now held in her hand.

About a month after the incident at Krendlers lake house, Clarice had felt a strong need to speak with someone about the events of that fateful night. Knowing that doing so would have probably ended her so called "employment" with the Bureau, she no longer viewed it as a career, she decided to start writing as if she were writing to a good friend.

Clarice had put everything into those letters. Pouring out her soul, as it were, to try and relieve some of the turmoil and loss that she felt. Knowing she could never send the letters to anyone, she had briefly considered Ardelia, but believing her friend would never understand, she tossed that notion aside. The only person that would truly understand, the one that had been the cause of her pain and suffering didn't exactly have a stable address, so that was out of the question. So she had bundled up the letters and shoved them into the back of her desk, where they were gratefully hidden from sight and mind, until now.

Clarice stood holding the letters, trying to decide whether to shred them or burn them. She made her way to the fireplace and had just lit a match when the power to her home was restored. When the radio came back on, there was a song playing that until that moment, held no special meaning for her.

_Nights in white satin_

_Never reaching the end _

_Letters I've written_

_Never meaning to send_

_Beauty I'd always missed_

_With these eyes before_

_Just what the truth is _

_I can't say anymore_

As Clarice listened to the lyrics of the Moody Blues song, her lips pulled into a slight grin. She blew out the match, then placed the letters back into her desk and closed the drawer as she said to herself, "Not today."

-

Thank you to all the Authors here who have done such a great job writing all these wonderful stories. Your originality and imagination just boggles my mind.


	2. Nights in White Satin

OK, here it is. There wasn't going to be anymore. So I'm not to sure where I'm going with this. Bear with me.

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 2 Nights in White Satin**

-

Clarice awoke the next morning to find the power off once again. She stumbled out of bed in search of her watch only to find that she was going to be late for work. "Damn construction guys. If they were as efficient at their job as they were at killing the power, they'd be done by now." She decided to take a shower before calling in to let them know she was running late.

Just as she started into bathroom, her cell phone rang. Already agitated, she picked up the phone and said "Starling." There was a brief pause at the other end before she heard,

"Hey girl, what's wrong you sound pissed?"

Clarice recognized the voice immediately. "Hey Delia, everything's okay, just having one of those mornings."

Ardelia laughed. "I know whatcha mean. I just called to see if you might want to go get something to eat tonight?"

Clarice thought for a moment, realizing she had nothing in the house to eat and the power would probably be out anyway. So she told her friend, "Why the hell not."

Ardelia said "Great. How's eight o'clock sound?"

Clarice chuckled to herself, wondering how anyone could be so cheery this early in the morning.

"Eight's cool with me" she said.

"Good. I'll pick you up at eight."

Little did either of them know that Clarice wouldn't be making it for dinner that evening.

Clarice decided to wait until she got home from work to take a shower. She got dressed and shot out the door, arriving at work only about thirty minutes late and wasn't surprised to find that no one had even noticed. She wondered to herself how much longer she could actually continue with this charade. She had just sat down at her desk with a cup of coffee and the newspaper when Agent Pearsall knocked on her door.

"Yes Mr. Pearsall, can I help you?"

He came in and closed the door. "Starling, I was hoping I might speak with you concerning your files on Hannibal Lecter."

She stared at him hard for a moment, then asked, "What about them Sir?"

Pearsall hesitated, and then said, "We have an Agent here from our Los Angeles Office. His name is Robert Black. Apparently he's worked up quite a profile on Lecter and was hoping he could speak with you and look over some of the files."

Before she could even answer Pearsall said, "I understand if you don't want to speak with him, but I would like him to at least get a look at the files before he has to leave."

Knowing it would be pointless to argue, Clarice got up and went over to the filing cabinet and pulled Dr. Lecter's files. She tossed them on the desk and said, "I expect those to come back intact."

Pearsall took the files from the desk. Looking at Clarice he said, "I don't suppose…"

She cut him off abruptly and just said "NO. I don't want to talk to him."

Pearsall turned to leave. As he got to the door, he pulled it open and Starling said, "Sir, I have a lot of things to do today. I really could use the rest of the day off."

As he walked out the door, not even turning to look at her, he said, "That's fine Starling. There's not much going on here anyway."

When he was gone she said to herself, "Ain't that the truth."

Driving home, Clarice decided to stop at the mall and do a little shopping. Maybe even pick up a new outfit for her 'date' with Ardelia. She was looking forward to spending some time with her friend. They didn't see much of each other anymore ever since Special Agent Mapp became Attorney Mapp.

When Clarice got home, she went in and changed into her sweats thinking a run might do her some good. She headed out the door and down the street.

Returning home after jogging for about an hour, she went straight into the bathroom to take a shower, choosing instead to soak in the tub. 'Good choice,' she thought to herself. As she relaxed in the tub, her mind drifted to her earlier conversation with Pearsall.

'Apparently he's worked up quite a profile on Lecter.'

She laughed at that thinking, 'I bet you have Special Agent Black, I bet you have.'

Knowing that most of the information the Bureau had on Dr. Lecter was useless, she wondered what Agent Black actually hoped to accomplish, other than getting his throat cut, but then she remembered her own ambition at the beginning of her career.

'You're so ambitious aren't you.'

His voice echoed in her head.

"Not anymore Doctor, not anymore," she said.

Getting out of the bathtub, Clarice dried herself off and started into the bedroom. Just as she crossed the threshold she stopped dead in her tracks. Staring intently at her bed. Her bed that was left unmade this morning due to her hasty departure. Her bed, that was now perfectly made. And adorning her mattress, besides a single red rose on her pillow,

White satin sheets.

-

Thanks to all of you who were kind enough to review my story. It was quite more than I expected and I am truly grateful.


	3. Just what the truth is

This is it. I'm not sure how well I did, but I had a lot of fun. Ta-Ta S

Thank you again Chameleon, for giving me the support to continue.

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 3 Just What The Truth is….**

-

Clarice stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Just staring at the bed, when it finally hit her. "Oh God." She ran through the house to her desk. She pulled so hard on the handle, the entire drawer came out from the desk and landed on the floor. But what she was looking for was not there. Instead of finding her letters, as she had hoped, she found one letter. A letter with one word written on the envelope in that unmistakable handwriting.

Clarice walked over to the couch and sat down. Trying to collect her thoughts, she took a deep breath as she began to open the envelope that bore her name.

The letter read:

_Dear Clarice,_

_First, I must apologize for the intrusion into your lovely home. I assure you, I did not break in like a common criminal, but was pleasantly surprised to find your door unlocked, undoubtedly from your swift departure this morning. You know you really should be more careful. You never know who might be lurking around._

_Second, the letters. Yes, I have them Clarice. They made for very interesting reading indeed. Tell me Clarice, what stopped you from burning them, hmm? Was it the song?_

_Or was it something else?_

_Have no fear, little Starling, I will return the letters to you, if you wish, but with one condition. You must retrieve them in person. It would be dreadful if they fell into the wrong hands, don't you think?_

_What is worse Clarice, knowing I have read the letters? Or that you now know what I have known all along?_

_When the time is right Clarice, you will know._

_Fondest regards,_

_H_

She read the letter at least two more times. She could hear his voice speaking the words. 'That should have been scary enough' she thought. But instead of feeling scared or a since of dread, she felt oddly relieved. He had always known her true feelings. Even if she did not. "Well, now what Doctor? When the time is right, I will know. What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Clarice put the letter back into the envelope and stuck it in her purse. Then she went into the bedroom to get dressed. During all this excitement she had almost forgotten about her evening with Ardelia. She still had plenty of time. It was only 6:25. Clarice hoped that she could sufficiently calm herself before her friend arrived.

She decided on jeans and a sweater. Knowing Ardelia they would probably just want to get a pizza anyway. She had just finished dressing, when she heard the doorbell. She turned to look at the clock. It was only 6:45. 'Delia's early' she thought. Clarice opened the door, not to see her friend standing there, but a nicely dressed young man. He looked to be about 25 years old, wearing a dark blue suit and tie. He had brown hair that was neatly combed and parted on the left.

As Clarice continued to study the young man, he asked, "Are you Agent Starling?"

"Yes" she said. "What can I do for you?"

The young man took a step forward, holding out his right hand. "Hi, I'm Agent Black."

Clarice looked at the Agent wondering why she hadn't figured it out. He was dressed in classic F.B.I. attire and he reeked of the Bureau. That's when she noticed he was carrying Dr. Lecter's files in his left hand. She said, "You didn't need to bring those all the way to my house to return them. You could have just left them at the office."

Agent Black said, "That's not why I'm here, Agent Starling. I needed to speak with you."

Then, in a voice more harsh than she had intended Clarice said, "Didn't Agent Pearsall tell you I didn't wish to speak with you about this matter?"

"Well, yes but…"

She cut him off and said, "Then I hope that you would respect my wishes." And as she began to close the door on the young Agent she heard him shout,

"But I know where Lecter is!"

Clarice opened the door and glared at Agent Black. "You know WHAT?" She said. Not believing for a minute that this young pup could find his ass with both hands, no less, one of the FBI's most wanted fugitives.

"I know where Dr. Lecter is." He stated again. "And I need your help."

"My help? What do you need my help for? Why don't you just call the Bureau for back up?" She quipped.

Shyly the Agent replied, "I haven't told anyone. I was hoping you would come with me and help me bring him in. If I call for back up, they will just come in and take over and

I'll probably get left out of everything. But if you come with me, we could be Heroes. We might even get a medal."

'God, why did he have to say medal.'

Clarice started to form a plan in her mind. She knew that she would not be the one responsible for putting Dr. Lecter behind the glass again. But she didn't want young Agent Black's blood on her hands either. So she agreed.

"I will help you on one condition. We do this my way, no arguments. Are we clear, Special Agent Black?"

"Perfectly clear Agent Starling."

"Alright then, come inside and tell me what you got"

"I was hoping we could discuss it in the car on the way to the Hotel." He said with a look of impatience.

Clarice just rolled her eyes. 'This was going to be barrel of fun.' She thought.

"O.K. then. Let me get my stuff." She hurried into the house, grabbing her purse and her gun, that she had no intention of using, and got into the car with Agent Black.

As they drove, the Agent explained how he had tracked Dr. Lecter through rental car receipts, food and wine purchases, airplane tickets and hotel registrations. It seemed the Good Doctor was unable to forgo the title attached to his name. It took a lot of time and effort but apparently is was all about to pay off. Clarice listened to everything Agent Black had to say. When he was finished, she thought 'Maybe I didn't give this kid enough credit.'

When they got to the Hotel, Agent Black said Dr. Lecter was registered under the name, Dr. William Bennett. Clarice went up to the front desk and asked to speak with the Manager. When the Manager arrived, she showed him her badge and made sure she was out of ear shot from Agent Black. She explained that a guest in the Hotel, Dr. Bennett was wanted for questioning as a possible material witness to a Homicide and that he might not be willing to cooperate with the investigation. So she was assigned to bring him in. She convinced the Manager to give her a key to his room, with the understanding that there would be less of a chance of them making a scene if they could get into the room quickly and quietly. The manager agreed that would be best.

So armed with the room key, the Agents entered the elevator.

Still not quite sure how all this was going to turn out, Clarice stepped out of the elevator onto the 18th floor, hoping for the best.

As they walked down the hallway Agent Black asked, "What was that room number again?"

Clarice just giggled to herself and said, "1874, last room on the left." 'Very convenient' She thought. 'Right next to the stairs, makes for a quick getaway,' but she had expected no less from the Doctor. He wasn't going to make it easy for anyone to catch him.

When they reached the room, Clarice gave the card key to Agent Black. She told him that he was to open the door and that she would go in first, since she was pretty sure

Dr. Lecter would not hurt her and it could buy them some time.

She didn't tell him who they were buying time for.

Clarice could hear soft classical music coming from the room, but could hear no movement. She pulled her gun from her purse. Her partner followed suit, drawing his weapon. Then she gave him a nod. Agent Black slipped the card key into the lock and then pushed the door wide open.

Clarice entered quickly, followed by her counterpart. The room was dimly lit, but she could still make out the figure sitting in the chair next to the window.

"Dr. Lecter, you're under arrest." She heard Agent Black shout.

Dr. Lecter slowly reached up and turned on the light that was next to the chair. He settled back into the chair, resting his elbows on the armrests and interlacing his fingers before he spoke.

"Good evening Clarice. Am I to understand that those letters mean so much to you that you felt you needed help to get them back?"

Clarice hadn't found her voice yet. She was staring at Dr. Lecter. Locked in his gaze not yet able to break away, until a voice brought her back to the present.

"Letters, what letters?" She heard the voice say.

Clarice was back in an instant. "What's he talking about Starling?"

"I…." She didn't know quite what to say.

"What I'm talking about young man are these." Dr. Lecter said as he leaned slightly over to his right and picked up the bundle of letters from the end table and tossed them on the floor in front of Clarice.

Clarice quickly bent down and picked up the letters with her left hand. Still holding the gun in her right, but not pointing it at anything but the floor.

"Starling are you going to tell me what's going on?" Agent Black demanded. All the while, Dr. Lecter still hadn't made a move in his chair. He seemed to be content watching the agents, battle and to let the scenario play out.

Finally Clarice looked at her so called partner and said, "Yes Agent Black, I would be more than happy to tell you what's going on." With that, Clarice raised her gun and pointed it at the young Agent.

"Starling, what are you doing?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm going to shoot you, unless you drop your weapon, and get down on the floor." She replied.

Still confused, all he got out was a "But.." before he heard Starling pull the hammer back on her 45. At that, he smiled as he dropped the gun to the floor.

Dr. Lecter then rose from the chair. He walked over to Clarice and took the gun from her hand, letting the hammer down slowly. Taking her hand in his, he kissed it ever so gently. He lifted his head, looking deeply into her eyes and said, "Thank you, Clarice."

Now it was her turn to be confused. Dr. Lecter broke their eye contact and turned to face Agent Black who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Clarice, allow me to introduce, Mr. Matthew Weston. He's the son of a very old and dear friend of mine. And he was kind enough to help me with, how shall I say, our little performance this evening."

All she could do for a moment was just stare at them both. Then she finally spoke.

"You mean to tell me this was all just a big joke?"

Dr. Lecter replied, "Hardly a joke, my dear. My life and our future were riding on the outcome."

"It's a good thing you took my gun. I should shoot you both." She said as all three looked at each other and started to laugh.

Dr. Lecter reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. He walked over and handed it to Matthew. "Well done my boy." He said. "That should get you into the acting school of you choice." To which Clarice replied,

"What the hell does he need acting school for, I'd say that was an Academy Award winning performance." That started them laughing again.

Dr. Lecter walked Matthew to the door as they said their good-byes. After closing the door, he turned and faced Clarice. She was looking down at the floor, just shaking her head as she mumbled "When the time is right, you will know."

Dr. Lecter smiled to himself and knowing full well what she had said, he asked, "What was that, my dear?" Clarice looked up from the floor, staring directly into his eyes and said,

"The time is right, Hannibal."


	4. Epilogue

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Epilogue**

-

Ardelia got home around 11:30p. She had waited for Clarice for about an hour before deciding to go ahead and get a pizza. She couldn't reach her friend on the cell phone, but who of us can, half the time. She wasn't too worried just yet, knowing how easily Clarice could get sidetracked. She figured she would try her again when she got home.

Ardelia walked through the door and went straight to the phone. She noticed she had a message on her answering machine. She hit play and was relieved to hear her friends' voice.

"Hey Delia, sorry about dinner. I got trapped under something pretty heavy and couldn't seem to find a way to get out from underneath it."

Ardelia could have sworn she heard Clarice and someone else laugh at that statement. She continued listening to the message.

"I'm going to be out of town for quite awhile. I will call you when I get a chance.

Love ya. Bye."

There was the laughter again. "You dawg." She said. "You went out and got you some, didn't you?" Ardelia started to laugh. "Well it's about time! You go girl!"

Two weeks later, Agent Pearsall was so busy he barely had time to fill out the paperwork on his missing Agent. He had two new serial killers running a muck when he received the package in the mail. There was no return address and it was postmarked from Las Vegas, Nevada. He sat down and opened the small box. All it contained was a badge and a small note. The note read:

_It's been fun_

_CS_

'Great' he thought. 'Now what am I going to do.' Just then he got an idea.

"Maggie" he yelled for his secretary.

"Yes Mr. Pearsall." She said coming into view through the doorway.

"Get the Los Angeles Office on the phone for me, would you?" He said.

"Right away Sir."

A few minutes later he heard Maggie say, "L.A. line two Sir."

Pearsall picked up the phone hitting line two and said, "Hello. This is Special Agent Pearsall calling from Washington. I would like to speak with Special Agent Robert Black, please."

The only response he received from the other end of the line was,

"Who"

-

To luna, Screaming Lamb, HannibleHunter, Lovely Clarice, My e-pal Chameleon and

The Master, DianaLecter.

Thank you all again for your kind words. I had a great time with this story.


End file.
